Miracle Girls
Tokyopop | demographic = | magazine = Nakayoshi | first = 6 July 1991 | last = 6 August 1994 | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Nami Akimoto. It was adapted into an anime series by Nippon Animation in 1993. Tokyopop has licensed the manga for English release in North America. Plot summary Toni and Mika Morgan are identical twins with special powers. Together, they are able to teleport and communicate telepathically. The athletically challenged Mika begs Toni to switch identities with her for her school's sports day track meet, where she and Toni are teamed with Mika's arch-enemy Jackson Neil, in the relay race. Toni, however, finds herself drawn to Jackson. Toni success in the relay causes the captain of the track team, Chris Kubrick, to try to recruit Mika. So, once again the sisters switch identities. However, the science teacher, Shinichiro Kageura, find out about their psychic powers, and begins to stalk Toni. sensing that Mika (who was really Toni) has been behaving strangely, Jackson visits them at home. There he discovers their secret... Characters ;'Toni Morgan''' / * :Twin sister of Mika, Toni is tomboyish and the more athletic of the two. Originally she attends an all-girls school, but transfers to Mika's school after she falls in love with Jackson. Able to communicate telepathically with Mika, and Jackson to a more limited extent. She is able to use more powerful abilities when she is in direct contact with her sister. ;Mika Morgan / * :Twin sister of Toni, Mika is feminine and the more intellectual of the two, though she was introduced to readers right after blowing up her chemistry work. She is in love with Chris. Able to communicate telepathically with Toni, she is able to use more powerful abilities when she is in direct contact with her sister. ;Jackson Neil / * :Member of the track team, Jackson develops a romantic relationship with Toni soon after meeting her, but has a bad relationship with Mika, who hates him intensely. ;Chris Kubrick / * :Member of the chemistry club and the track team, Chris is Mika's romantic interest. ; * :A science teacher, Mr. Kageura (also known as Mr. K) is convinced that paranormal abilities exist in the world, and is focused on proving his theories. He has suspicions of Mika and Toni possessing ESP, and will do anything to expose them. ; * : ; * : ; * Voiced by: Okimoto Fumiyo and Touma Yumi :The lost princess of Diamas, Emma is constantly on the run from would-be killers. ; * :Princess of Diamas, and twin sister of Emma, Marie is trying to have her sister killed so she can have sole control of the Kingdom. ; * :A famous paranormal researcher, Mr. X seeks to control paranormal abilities through science. ;Mason Templar / * :A member of an organisation of ESP'ers, Mason seeks to bring Mika and Toni to their organization. ; * : Media Manga The Miracle Girls manga is licensed for English release by Tokyopop, who released the series from 2000-10-17 until 2003-05-13. It was licened by Editions Star Comics for Italian released, where it was serialised in Amici. The manga has been released in Spanish by Norma Editorial as Gemelas Milagrosas from December 2004 to June 2006. Anime It was adapted into an anime series by Nippon Animation in 1993. The anime was dubbed into Italian by DENEB Film where it was broadcast on Canale 5 from March 1996 and on Italia 1. It was dubbed in Tagalog and broadcast by ABS-CBN, and is also available in Spanish. The series uses three pieces of theme music. The opening themes of the whole series are performed by GARDEN, with "KISU no Tochuu de Namida ga" as the opening for episodes 1-29, and "Koi no Mirai" as the opening for episodes 30-51. Dio performs the ending theme for all 51 episodes, "Futari ja Nakya Dame na no". Video Game A video game adaptation based on Miracle Girls was released for the Super Famicom (Super Nintendo) by Takara on October 22, 1993. The player can choose to play as either Mikage or Tomomi and use candies as weapons to stun enemies and use them as platforms, and when the player clears a level, the player challenges the area boss to a mini-game. Reception Adam Arnold of Animefringe magazine praised the series, particularly for the detailed an expressive eyes, and the story "light-hearted and fun to read". References External links *Miracle Girls at TOKYOPOP. (Archive) * * * Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Manga of 1991 Category:Anime of 1993 Category:1993 video games Category:Action video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Takara (company) games Category:Video games based on anime and manga es:Gemelas Milagrosas ko:요술소녀 it:È un po' magia per Terry e Maggie ja:ミラクル☆ガールズ tl:Miracle Girls zh:奇蹟女孩